


Something marvelous

by citizen101erased



Series: pff bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crossover, the crossover no one asked for, there are a lot of superhero cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen101erased/pseuds/citizen101erased
Summary: Dan and Phil keep running into superheroes while traveling and Dan is really starting to get annoyed.Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo 2019. Prompt: tourist attraction





	Something marvelous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Phandom Fic Fest Bingo 2019](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: tourist attractions
> 
> Disclaimer 1: the MCU events are not in the right order, I know. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: So sorry to all German-speaking readers for messing up your language! 
> 
> Disclaimer 3: ok look man I decided I want to write this story before I got any prompts so if the story baaarely fits the prompt, sorry? I guess? 
> 
> Disclaimer 4: this is not beta’d. I’m just very impatient. Future fics in this fest will probably/hopefully be beta’d though!

It started in New York. 

Dan and Phil were there for their first tour, but since they had some time in between shows they decided to do a little bit of sightseeing. 

They were on their way to the Statue of Liberty when the taxi suddenly screeched to a halt in the middle of the street. 

“What the -” the taxi driver said. 

Dan felt his mouth open and close, unable to actually produce any sound. 

Before them, a giant golden ring had suddenly appeared. Within the ring was what seemed like...Asia? 

Well that can’t be right. 

Dan rubs his eyes. It doesn’t help. 

Then he pinches his arm. The ring is still there. 

A man steps out, red cape fluttering behind him dramatically. He’s followed by an Asian monk. They look very concerned about something. 

Dan guesses that something is the next man who shows up. He’s got to admit though: the amount of panda eyeliner this man has going on is impressive. The combination with the hair updo and the vaguely Asian-ish outfit is a Look, albeit a threatening one. 

Then the portal closes, and the men start making a lot of complicated movements with their hands. Suddenly all of New York seems to tilt sideways and upside down and Dan decides this is the moment to grab Phil’s hand and make a run for it.  
\---

They decide to go to a park and have some snacks, to recover from the scare of watching a man walk through some kind of portal in the middle of the street. 

“Phil, wait, there’s an ant on your shoulder,” Dan says. Phil holds still, and Dan flicks the ant off. 

A man in a strange, tight suit suddenly pops up out of nowhere. 

“What the fuck, man! Have some respect for ants!” the man says before stalking off, leaving behind a very stunned Dan and Phil. 

\---

They’re in Berlin for the European leg of tour and on their way back to the venue after lunch at the rotating restaurant in the TV Tower. They’re quiet, still full and content from eating while enjoying the view over the city, when there’s a thump on top of their taxi. 

They swerve to the side as the taxi driver starts to swear. A figure in a tight, black spandex suit jumps forward, apparently chasing a man on a motorcycle. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Dan says as he falls against Phil, who yelps when Dan’s elbow accidentally hits him in the stomach. The car hits the wall of the tunnel and they come to a sudden stop. 

Then Captain America of all people comes running past, followed by at least thirty police cars with loud sirens. 

“Arschloch,” their taxi driver mumbles. “Was musst das dann in Berlin. Wir sind ja doch nicht in Amerika!” 

Dan might not speak German, but he gets the general gist of what their driver says and he agrees. 

\---

They’re on their way back home on the London underground. It’s crowded, they’ve had a long day filming a Day in the Life, going to a couple of tourist stops and drinking way too much Starbucks. They’re tired and just mindlessly scrolling through social media on their phones. 

The underground stops at Charing Cross and the doors open, when Thor falls in front of the doors - and in front of Dan and Phil. He casually gets up and asks “how do I get to Greenwich,” as if he didn’t just drop into an underground station in London seemingly out of nowhere and this is just every day business (which Dan supposes it is for a superhero. Or god. Or alien? Whatever Thor even is.)

Phil, who is absolutely flabbergasted, answers: “take this train, three stops.” Dan doesn’t even say anything, even though he knows fully well that getting to Greenwich from Charing Cross actually takes multiple trains and much longer than three stops. He’s too busy taking photos. 

Thor gets in, and stands next to Phil, who is still gawking at him. He smiles at Phil, and Dan is already mentally preparing a list of burns to bully Phil with. 

Then the train suddenly curves around a corner, throwing everyone off balance. Phil falls right against Thor, who just steadies Phil by wrapping an arm around him. Phil looks like he might either faint or explode from happiness at any moment. 

Dan takes almost non-stop photos for Phil, and after they’ve left the train and left Thor behind and Phil can’t stop gushing about how beautiful and muscular and strong Thor is and Dan did you see he put his arm around me, Dan can’t help but think all the weird superhero situations and almost dying a couple of times were worth it, just for this moment of seeing Phil’s dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) [Black Panther/Bucky/Cap in Berlin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lJ6_HE4Dnw)  
2) [Thor in London ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10kkPoTal_A)
> 
> Reblog on [Tumblr](https://throwing-roses-into-the-abyss.tumblr.com/post/187788133852/something-marvelous)


End file.
